Lost Sister and Death
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: My own remake of the series. Please don't be mad if I don't include several characters. COMPLETE
1. Unexpected Meeting

_Wolf's Rain: Lost Sister and Death_

A/N: It's not the best of my fanfics but this one was done for my friend. Please forgive my mistakes. Enjoy. ;-)

Chapter One: The Unexpected Meeting

Kiba, Sume, Higi, Tobeo, Cheza, and Blue were all searching for paradise for three months. All except for Cheza were wolves and had changed into their wolf forms. Cheza rode on Kiba, the pure white wolf. Sume was the gray wolf with a cross scar on his broad chest. Tobeo had four silver bracelets on his front leg and was walking with his tongue out in happiness. His gold fur shining in the quarter moonlight. Higi's collar kept still on his brown coat. Blue's black coat with a tint of blue in it made her look beautiful. Her blue eyes kept looking at Higi with love. All of the sudden, Kiba stopped.

'What's wrong Kiba?' Higi whined at the white wolf. Kiba had transformed back into his human form and set Cheza while sniffing the air.

"Can't be. But how?" Kiba muttered and ran through a field only stopping at a hill. The others soon caught up with him and looked at the hill in interest. On the hill was another white wolf barring its teeth and the small pack. The wolf then jumped on Kiba. Kiba grabbed the rival wolf and threw it off of him. He transformed and also barred his teeth at the wolf. The rival wolf let its lip cover its fangs and walked slowly towards Kiba, only stopping once.

'Kiba, is that you?' the other wolf whined in a quiet voice. To everyone's surprise, the other wolf was a female. She had transformed into a girl with long black hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, a small white t-shirt and a black sweater coat. She had a pair of tennis shoes and had her ears pierced. On her wrist was a black scrunchy. She looked at Kiba and looked like she was going to cry. Kiba had transformed into his human form and looked at her with his startling blue eyes.

"Elisaid, you're alive," Kiba said crying. He and the girl hugged each other until she nuzzled his neck.

"I've missed you brother," she said. Everyone looked shocked. Kiba released his sister and let her scent cover his body. He held her hand and was going to introduce her to his friends until a wolf howled. Elisaid turned around and saw a giant pack of wolves appear on the hilltop.

"Kapu," she gasped. Sume felt himself grow hot with anger. The leader of the pack jumped down and pushed Kiba from Elisaid. Kiba growled at Kapu in anger.

'How dare you touch the outsider. No one may ever touch that bitch. She must never be seen or touched by another wolf,' the leader growled looking at Kiba with a deadly glare. His black fur and gold eyes made him look fierce. He looked at Elisaid who had just transformed back into her wolf form. She lowered her head and tail in shame. She looked away from his glare. Sume felt angry and he didn't even know why.

'Don't punish them. It's my fault. I wandered away from the pack. I'm sorry, Kapu,' Elisaid whined barely looking at Kapu in sorry.

'I won't. I'll punish you instead!' Kapu snarled, biting on Elisaid's front paw. She yelped and limped away. Kiba looked at Kapu with teeth barred.

'Don't bite my sister again or your blood will be spilt!' Kiba warned in a growl. Sume and the others also got ready to fight except for Cheza who ran after Elisaid.

'Leave her alone, girl! Stop!' Kapu barked at Cheza but stopped as she turned around. He saw her blood red eyes and immediately lowered his tail and head.

"This one wants to heal her. Then this one wants to travel with us. Now go and get her," Cheza said softly to Kapu. Kapu moved his head and a wolf went to retrieve the wounded wolf. Kiba relaxed after he saw Elisaid walked back in her human form, holding her bloody hand. She let Cheza heal her hand then transformed back into her wolf form and licked Cheza's hand.

'Thank you, flower girl,' Elisaid yipped.

A/N: Please tell me if you liked it.


	2. The New Compainions Help

Chapter Two: New Companions Help

Elisaid was released from Kapu's pack and traveled with her brother and his friends. Along the way, she would stop every so often and sniff the snowy ground.

'What are you doing?' Higi whined, stopping and looking at the white wolf in interest. Elisaid didn't answer but sniffed the ground even more now. She plunged her head into the ground and pulled out a dead mouse with a smile in her eyes.

'I learned how to hunt mice and there is a lot here. I killed the father and this is the mother in my mouth. Here, the babies are right here if you want,' she barked happily after swallowing the dead mouse. Sume was very impressed at her hunting skills. He went to go eat a baby mouse and accidentally hit Elisaid's tail with his own. She backed up with her eyes down and lay down in sorry. Sume understood. If she bumped into another wolf, she would be punished for it.

'We will rest here for the night,' Kiba breathed snuggling up to his sister and let Cheza lie next to him.

"You like her, don't you?" Higi asked Sume. He looked at Sume slyly.

"What? You're crazy," Sume said looking away from Higi's look. Blue smiled and pointed at Elisaid who was sleeping peacefully next to her brother.

"You do, you just won't admit it," she said with a giggle. Even Tobeo started to giggle.

"Leave me alone," Sume said avoiding their looks. The three other wolves giggled until Elisaid woke up. Walking up to them, she looked pissed off.

"Shut up won't you? I'm finally reunited with my brother and I want to get a good night sleep but I can't because you four won't stop talking. Now shut up," she said letting the cold air whip her hair. Sume felt himself grow uncomfortably warm. Blue smiled as she watched Higi and Tobeo squirm under Elisaid's glare. Higi and Elisaid stared into each other's eyes but Higi turned away. He then went over and lied down. Blue lay down with him and Tobeo laid down across from the two wolves. Sume watched as Elisaid snuggled up to her brother again and fell asleep. He smiled at the white wolves and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, every one was on the move after Elisaid hunted some more mice for her new friends. She ran in front of Higi, being that they had a staring contest and she won because he backed down. Cheza rode on Kiba's back and pointed. Every one knew that she meant water. After arriving at the pond, the boys started to play in the water. Blue was talking with Cheza and Kiba was talking to his sister, both in their human form. Elisaid got up after talking to her brother and dove into the water. She came back up holding a fish in her muzzle.

"Wow, you're a great hunter. How many is down there?" Tobeo asked ready to catch his own fish. Elisaid swam back to the bank, dropped the dead fish and shook off all the water she could. She looked at Tobeo with a smile in her eyes.

'At least twenty. But be careful Tobeo, there's some barbwire down there too.' Elisaid warned. She lay down with the fish in between her front paws and ate her fish. Higi and Tobeo dove down in the water and fished. Tobeo came up a couple of minutes later with a scared look on his face.

"Higi's stuck!" he yelled. Elisaid, Sume, and Kiba all dove in the water and saw Higi trapped by the barbwire around his leg. Kiba, Sume, and Tobeo all tried to free Higi but got cut. Elisaid motioned that they should hold Higi while she moved the wire. After a second, Higi was free.

"You idiot, you could have been killed. Maybe someone should do the hunting for you since you're so dumb," Sume said angrily to Higi.

"Yeah, I know but look what I got," Higi said with a huge smile on his face. He held out five fish and laughed. Everyone laughed at Higi. Cheza healed his leg and basked in the sunlight.


	3. Darcia's Plan

Chapter Three: Darcia's Plan

About fifty miles away, a dark lord named Darcia was searching for the flower maiden. His wolf eye turned to a screen and he saw a stray pack with at least thirty wolves in it come towards the castle. Darcia smiled and pointed a button to make all of his guns point at the wolves. All of the sudden, he pushed another button and caught all of the wolves in a steel cage.

"Soon paradise will allow me to enter and no one else, ever," he chuckled as the wolves disappeared in the ground. Back at the small pack, Sume had realized that he was in love with Kiba's sister. He walked close with her and even helped her with her hunting. Blue realized that Sume liked Elisaid and she would leave the two of them alone. Even Kiba knew but he didn't say anything against it. One day later, the came to the castle of Darcia. Elisaid suddenly stopped and sniffed the ground.

'Kapu was here but his scent stops here,' Elisaid whined, digging at the cold earth. Her paws were working frantically until she uncovered a metal door.

'Damn. We have to save them!' she barked. The others nodded their heads and transformed. They all went into Darcia's castle with all of their strength.

Darcia had noticed the wolves' arrival and allowed it to happen. He had also noticed that there were two white wolves instead of one. He chuckled and watched the wolves run down his halls.

Tobeo panted hard as he tried to keep of with his friends. Higi and Blue were also panted hard. Kiba and Sume were neck-and-neck but Kiba was carrying Cheza or else he would be faster than both Sume and his sister. In the lead was Elisaid, letting her nose led her to her old pack. She suddenly smelled something that caused her to follow a hallway to a room with a bunch of wolves in it. She saw a cage with her old pack in it. Some were dead and others were dying.

'Oh my gosh,' Elisaid panted. 'Are you guys okay?' she whined through the cage bars. An old wolf came up to the bars.

'Elisaid, you're alive. Kapu told us that you had died,' the old wolf wheezed. Her breathing was short and raspy.

'No Willow. I am alive and found my brother. Kapu is a liar but a strong leader. Is everyone alive?' Elisaid whined. Willow shook her head and lowered it.

'The cubs are dead and I am the oldest one alive. Even Kapu is dead. A human with a wolf eye killed him,' Willow wheezed lying down. She closed her eyes and the wheezing stopped.

'Willow? Willow! Please Willow open your eyes! Answer me! WILLOW!' Elisaid whined. The rest had transformed and felt sorry for Elisaid. She threw her head back and howled. She transformed and cried. She turned around and threw her arms around Kiba. He held his sister tightly. Sume and the others looked in the other cages in the room and saw a bunch of dead wolves. Elisaid and Kiba released each other and watched the last of the wolves in the cages die.

"I'll kill who ever did this. I swear it!" Elisaid said with her fist shaking and teeth clenched. She had transformed again and sat down in sadness.

"What ever Darcia has planned, he's killed a lot of wolves. Look," Higi said pointing to the rest of the cages. In the cages were the other wolves, the carcasses of the dead. All of the sudden a man came out of the shadows, laughing.

"You pathetic wolves. You want them alive but you can't. Soon I'll open paradise and be the only one to be allowed in it," he laughed.

'You killed all of these innocent wolves didn't you?' Elisaid snarled. She was really pissed off. She barred her teeth and growled at him. 'Why did you kill all of these wolves?'

"To make sure that I am the only one to enter paradise." Darcia smiled.

'They weren't looking for paradise. They were looking for food, and you had to kill them!' Elisaid snarled. She leapt at Darcia. He dodged the leap and transformed into a giant black wolf. Darcia attacked Elisaid and bit her tail. She yelped and tried to bite Darcia's neck. Kiba jumped on Darcia and bit his leg. The others except for Cheza jumped on started to attack him. Darcia threw all of them off and jumped on a balcony and ran down its hallway.


	4. Death and Rebirth

Chapter Four: Death and Rebirth

Cheza had healed Elisaid's tail but felt weak afterwards. The others were fine.

"This one… this one is tired. This one is wilting and is to die soon," Cheza said as she sat down. Kiba nuzzled Cheza and licked her cheek. Sume sat next to Elisaid and was surprised at her as she tucked her head under his. He accepted her by wrapping his tail around her. Blue also nuzzled Higi and he did the same.

'We have to kill Darcia or he'll kill every wolf,' Kiba breathed. He let Cheza climb on him. The others nodded and jumped on the balcony Darcia did. Little did they know was that Darcia was going to kill them off one-by-one. Unfortunately, Tobeo was first on his list. Darcia separated Tobeo from the rest of the pack.

'Why did you kill all of these wolves when you knew that they weren't searching for paradise,' Tobeo growled. Darcia laughed and lunged and caught Tobeo off-balance. Then Darcia grabbed Tobeo's throat and bit. Tobeo yelped as his blood spilt on the ground. His blood ran down his legs and chest, dripping on the ground. It also ran into Darcia's mouth and neck. Sume and the others stopped at Tobeo's yelp. Sume's green eyes widened as he transformed into his human form again.

'TOBEO!' Kiba barked. They all ran to Tobeo's corpse. Blue cried and her head in Higi's fur. Sume stood in shock as he remembered all of the things that he and Tobeo had done. Elisaid nuzzled the dead wolf's fur and breathed, 'We'll meet again in paradise.

After mourning for Tobeo's death, the pack moved on. Blue and Higi were at the end of the pack and Blue was still crying. Darcia had a wall separated Blue and Higi from the rest of their friends. The wall shot up as soon as Sume ran over the wall's edge. Sume and the others turned around and he and Kiba banged on the new wall.

"Higi! Blue!" Sume cried as he banged his fists on the steel wall. Elisaid and Cheza looked on as Kiba and Sume hit the steel wall. On the other side, Blue and Higi died just like Tobeo did.

"This one can not hear them. They are dead," Cheza said quietly. Kiba turned around and hugged her tightly. Sume felt Elisaid's hands slide down his arm. He turned around and saw her with tears in her blue-green eyes.

"We have to go, Sume," she said. Sume grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his strong body. He buried his head in her hair and smelled her hair. Kiba held onto Cheza but knew that if they couldn't get to Darcia soon, then they wouldn't find paradise. He kissed Cheza and transformed into his true form so he could carry her.

'Sume, Elisaid, we have to go,' Kiba breathed. Nodding, Sume released Elisaid but was surprised when she kissed him. His green eyes closed.

"Let's go Sume," Elisaid whispered. He kissed her again and transformed into his wolf form. Elisaid did the same but ran next to Sume. Darcia jumped out of the shadows and attacked Elisaid. His jaw grabbed her spine and broke it, killing her immediately.

'Elisaid!' Sume snarled. He lunged at Darcia but had missed because he moved.

'Why did you kill her?' Sume snarled. Darcia just laughed and grabbed Elisaid's corpse and ran off into the shadows. Sume and Kiba were really pissed off that Darcia had killed the one they both loved. They finally caught up with Darcia and saw him hold the body above a snow-covered lake.

'What are you doing?' Kiba snarled. He looked around after catching the scent of Lunar Flowers and looked up to see a full blue moon. Darcia laughed like a maniac and dropped Elisaid's body into the lake. He then ran to Sume and ripped out his throat. Sume's last visions were of his friends waiting for him. His body dropped spilling blood everywhere. Kiba lunged at Darcia but missed. Darcia bit Cheza's hand but immediately let her go after tasting her blood.

'What is this?' Darcia gagged.

"This ones blood… is poison… that you can die from," Cheza said. "The only ones who wouldn't die from it … are this ones' friends," Cheza said walking to the lake. Kiba watched as Darcia slowly died and Cheza touch the water's edge.

"Kiba, will you… wait for this one… at paradise?" Cheza asked, her blood spilling everywhere. Kiba nodded and picked Cheza up, who had changed into a flower, and walked out of the castle. Two miles out, he lied down and died in his sleep. The world changed to modern day. Kiba was walking down a road holding hands with Cheza, whose eyes had changed from red to green. Sume was riding a motorcycle with Elisaid ridding with him, Higi and Blue were sitting at a bus stop holding hands, and Tobeo was petting a cat on the side of a road. All of them were going to meet up in time to see each other again.

The End

A/N: Please tell me if I did a good job of rewriting the series by reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
